ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Destruction (UPOTU)
Destruction '''is the 15th episode of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe and the season 1 finale. Plot ''Previously on UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe'' UltiVerse: What has happened here? Rook: Viscosia has been invaded! UltiVerse: Take me down there! He opens the doors and jumps out. He is falling though space. he enters the atmosphere and smashes into the ground. UltiVerse: Who did this? He sees a bunch of Highbreeds. UltiVerse: Highbreeds? UltiVerse: Hey Highbreeds! Take me to your leader! Dark Falcon can be seen sitting on the throne. Dark Falcon: UltiVerse! Finally, I get to meet you. Too bad this is the only time. SkyFall, Bring my sword. A tall metallic guy is a gutrot, fused with Atmox's and clone armor suit Walks inside from another door with the Blazing Laevatein in his hands. He hands it to Dark Falcon, who takes it, jumps off his throne and lands near Ulti. UltiVerse: Then you have no business he-er-re. Dark Falcon: What? It's revealed that Ulti was just a hologram and it disappears. Dark Falcon: What? He gets really angry Dark Falcon: I already took my sword, and I will kill someone with it. He strikes the 2 highbreed that were holding Ulti. Meanwhile, Ulti is on the TPL ship. He Shoots acid at the top and a hole melts in it. Ulti jumps in. Inside the ship. There's a door. ulti Peeks in and sees Dark Essence, Speedair, and the other figure talking. he listens. Dark Essence: We have almost everything we need. Speedair: Yeah, Master, we do. Just one more thing. Unknown Figure: Of course, how could we forget about UltiVerse Dark Essence: He isn't the only one, remember Speedair: Yeah, there's also that Loban, and the Pyronite Uknown Figure: Just the Loban. The Pyronite is gone. Dark Essence: What? Can't you kill them? He hits his fist on the table. Dark Essence: Now we only have 2 of them. Sppedair looks at the unknown figure with his rage full look. Dark Essence: Now, See ya in Hell! The Unknown Figure looks surprised. Dark Essence shoots a shadow beam at the unknown figure and he falls down dead. Ulti Sees it all. Speedair then looks at the door and notices Ulti. Ulti looks shocked at them and falls back. The screen fades black ''Theme Song'' Speedair and Dark essence come out of the room and see UltiVerse Dark Essence: Finally, we have captured you. Speedair: Sword! Speedair's Sword comes to him right in his arm. Dark Essence: We can't kill him. Ulti realizes he won't escape by running or blasting them so he teleports away. Dark Essence: Where did he go? Then Dark Falcon teleports in. Dark Falcon: Master, I thought I had UltiVerse, but he was just a hologram. Dark Essence: We had the real one, and he heard us talking and then escaped. Meanwhile in the room where they were talking before. Ulti Teleports in. He walks to the dead figure. It's Revealed to be Vilgax. UltiVerse: Vilgax? Everything stops Narrator (UltiVerse): Vilgax? What the hell? And what was that they were talking about? I have no idea... Everything unstops Ulti Looks around. He walks to the table and sees a picture of a Purple Pyronite with flames on his shoulders and a Black Loban with Purple glowing eyes. UltiVerse: Are these the 2 other guys? Speedair Hears ulti talking to himself and opens the door. Dark Essence and Dark Falcon along with Black Scythe look inside and see UltiVerse. Dark Essence: Capture him! Speedair runs towords UltiVerse. He has his sword in his hands. He is ablout to cut Ulti's legs off, but ulti morphs to the other side of the table and shoots anEnergy blast at Speedair, who reflects it with his sword making it even stronger and making it go towords Black Scythe. Black Scythe creates a child and reflects the blast again, turning it purple and stronger, now going towords a conner in which it bounces off and goes towords Dark falcon. dark Falcon atomaticky jumps in the air and blast it with his Hell fire, redicting it closer to Dark Essence, who blasts it away with his shadow beem. Night Demon teleports in and stops the blasts the enhances it making it invisible and redicts it towords Ulti. UltiVerse: Oh Damn! Ulti absorbs the blast. Now he has a dark purple aura. Then he releases a powerful attack mixed with ice, fire, darkness magic and Energy. The blast hits everyone. The powerful Lords are down on the ground. Dark Essence is weakened. So is speedair and Night Demon. Dark Falcon and Black Scythe are on the ground. Dark Essence: See! This is why we need to capture them! Ulti is shown rising in the air and having a dark purple aura, he has his head down. Then he looks up at the lords. He creates a dark purple energy blast. '' UltiVerse: Die! ''He shoots it at the Lords. Dark Essence Creates a shield that protects him and Night Demon. The blast hits speedair. After The blast, Dark Essence's Shield is gone and so is Speedair. Dark Essence: Where did Speedair go? UltiVerse: Back in his own timeline. Dark Essence is shocked. Then Ulti Starts to glow UltiVerse: I will Banish you all! Dark Essence: No! He creates a shield around himself and the rest of the lords. Then a Purple flsh happends and we can see that Dark Essence's shild fails. After the flash, there is no more ship, just the piece og ground, which Ulti was floting above. The Ulti falls to the ground. Then a yound Kineceleran stops at Ulti and catches him, but Ulti just shatters and falls to the ground. The Kineceleran turns Ulti around, but he is starting to become a pile of goo. Kineceleran: Are you okay? Ulti opens his eyes and sees the kineceleran. UltiVerse: Where am I? Kineceleran: You're on Viscosia, Ulti. Ulti Looks at the kineceleran confused UltiVerse: Who's Ulti? ''THE END....Or is it?' Characters *UltiVerse *Kineceleran (First Appearance) Villains *Dark Essence *Dark Falcon *Speedair *Black Scythe *Night Demon (First Appearance) Protector of the Universe Category:Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:Season Finales Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe